Estrella sin luz, En el Abismo
by Princesa del Tikal
Summary: Wandering Wing, un escritor que termino su vida sin haber logrado la mitad de las cosas que quiso lograr, ahora se encuentra en un limbo vació, hasta que por arte de alguna magia pareciera que sus sueños se hacen realidad de golpe. Pero no sabe que esos lujos y deseos no quieren nada de el mas que su perdición


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de hasbro**

 **dedicado a mi novio** **Folkmetal Alchemist**

 **Estrella sin luz, En el Abismo**

Wandering Wing, el escritor solitario, poni a quien cualquiera podría considerar un fracaso, mediocre, bueno para nada, borracho, mujeriego y mil cosas más en vida. Ahora está vagando solo en lo que podríamos llamar la nada, porque literalmente no hay absolutamente nada a su alrededor. Se siente solo y deprimido, ya que no hay nadie más cerca, y el sonido de sus propios pensamientos aislados comenzó a desesperarlo desde hace días.

"Al menos cuando estaba vivo podía entretenerme" piensa asustado. "Como extraño poder comer."

Él decide perderse en su imaginación, y con ello concibe una extraña fantasía. Puede ver a una yegua hermosa de estatura alta y esbelta, su crin y cola están perfectamente peinadas, posee una Cutie Mark muy peculiar que le recuerda a la de su antigua esposa Daring Do, junto con sus colores grises y cuero mostaza. La aparición resulta ser una maravilla para sus ojos ya que es como si fueran sus dos grandes amores mezclados. La yegua aventurera y sagaz con la que tuvo a su primer hijo. Y la bella y trabajadora Summer Sun de Sinfonía, con la que tuvo tanto momentos buenos como malos, sin mencionar una hermosa familia y una vida casi feliz.

Aquella aparición llama su atención, puede ver que la yegua voltea y lo ve, esbozando una bella sonrisa que le recuerda a las dueñas de su corazón.

Él se sorprende y se acerca a ella.

— ¡Hey! — la llama.

Esta vuela mientras ríe de forma divertida. De la nada todo a su alrededor parece distorsionarse.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta extrañado por tal hecho, volando hacia ella — ¡Espérame!

— ¡No puedes alcanzarme! — Grita la bella yegua. Aumenta la velocidad de su vuelo, arrastrando a l poni de baja estatura a un túnel donde parece ser su paraíso personal.

— ¡Eso crees tú! — dice acelerando para alcanzarla.

Se detiene un momento para admirar el lugar, que parece ser una mansión con todos los lujos que alguna vez soñó cuando miraba las enormes casas de los riquillos de Canterlot. Repleto de todas las cosas que el deseó en toda su vida. Wandering queda perplejo un momento con toda esa magnificencia, pero al oír la risa de aquella yegua perfecta vuelve a fijar su atención en ella.

Cuando parece que la alcanza, Desaparece.

De pronto aparecen más ponis parecidas que se acercan.

—Todo está bien, estamos aquí para que no estés solo. —Dice una.

—Adelante relájate, ya nada más importa. — Dice la otra.

Wandering se sorprende.

—Si es que no tengo más cosas que hacer... — dice acercándose a una.

—Exacto, ya no tienes que preocuparte igual ya no tienes a nada, ni a nadie más que a nosotras. — Responde amigable la yegua que está a su lado.

Esas palabras hacen que se deprima un poco.

"¿Cuándo podré reencarnar?" Se pregunta mentalmente, sintiéndose miserable por un momento.

—Oh vamos no se sientas mal— dice una de las yeguas tratando de animarlo.

—Sí, este es tú paraíso personal. — concuerda otra entregándole alcohol.

—Diviértete, ya no tienes que trabajar o pelear, ni enamorarte de yeguas que te rechacen.

Dice una cuarta.

—¡Todas te queremos Wandering! — Exclaman a la vez se acercan a él y comienzan a acariciarlo. Él se deja acariciar y lo disfruta.

—Es cierto, no vale la pena sufrir por ese mundo que no me trajo nada más que decepción. — dice bebiendo y besa a una de las yeguas

—Así es. Ya no tienes responsabilidades, ni preocupaciones todo es perfecto. — Asegura otra que lima sus cascos.

—No tengo ganas de marcharme de aquí —dice él animado

—Si ¿que podría ser más importante que el placer? — pregunta la poni que él besó sirviendo más alcohol, mientras otra le ofrece uvas.

—¿Por qué querrías volver? — Pregunta una voz oscura y algo tenebrosa que retumba en todo el lugar.

—Cierto ¿por qué querría volver? — dice disfrutando de las atenciones que le dan sus yeguas.

Pero de repente comienza a ver vestigios de lo que pasa en el mundo, puede ver a Summer Sun y a sus hijos frente a su tumba.

—Mami ¿crees que papá este pensando en nosotros en el cielo? — Pregunta Goldmoon, su dulce y tierna potranca de cabellos y cuero dorado, que suelta una que otra lágrima por él.

—Por supuesto, él nunca dejará de pensar en nosotros mi amor—Responde la dulce y tierna Summer Sun, abrazándola con el ala, y contiene su llanto.

Fall Leaf el potrillo que conoció siendo flaco y escuálido, ahora posee más masa muscular que antes y parece más despierto que nunca; se acerca también.

—Papá, soy como el cuarto mejor de mi clase y ahora soy menos flojo que antes. No hay un día en que no estudie, porque sé que tú quieres que sea exitoso.

Deja un ramo de flores en la diestra de la lapida. —Springflower y yo las plantamos, espero que te gusten. — Llora un poco, pero trata de ser fuerte por su madre y sus hermanas.

Sunny Day, su hijastra, no para de llorar.

Wandering se siente muy mal, y comienza despertar de aquella ilusión de placer y lujuria a la que está siendo expuesto.

—Summer Sun... No puedo quedarme aquí, debo regresar.

Comienza a volar alejándose.

Ellas impiden que se vaya. —Relájate, eso es de hace meses seguro ahora ya tiene a otro. — Dice una de ellas tratando de persuadirlo.

—Sí, con lo linda que es obviamente te reemplazo, como lo hizo Daring. — Suelta otra tratando de recordarle la infidelidad de Daring.

—No me importa. — Responde él molesto. —Debo volver, aunque sea por mis hijos. Apártense.

Ellas le muestran imágenes falsas de Daring y Summer con otros sementales.

—¿Vez? Para ellas eres reemplazable, nunca les importaste—

—Está bien, pero no me importa. Aún me quedan hijos en ese mundo. — dice decidido, vuela lo más alto que puede.

Todas las ponis se funden en una yegua gigante que lo atrapa.

—¿Tus hijos? Por favor ellos se avergüenzan de ti sobre todo tú hijo biológico.

Le enseña una falsa imagen de Wandering Zeta Wing negando ser su hijo, también falsas imágenes de sus hijastros y Goldmoon tratando de que nadie sepa que tuvieron que ver con él.

—¿Lo ves ahora? No tienes a nadie, solo a mí. — Insiste la yegua gigante.

—Ya pase por engaños así, no caeré dos veces, quien quiera que seas—reclama molesto Wandering, tratando de liberarse.

—¿Para qué quieres volver? No eres nada en ese mundo, no eres nadie. Sólo un escritor de cuarta, a quien nadie aprecia en ningún lado. Aquí eres un dios, este mundo lo hiciste tú.

—¡Quiero volver porque mis hijos me necesitan! — grita él desesperado ya que aquella alucinación no lo deja ir. —¡Y todo lo demás no me importa! —

—¡Igual no puedes volver! Ya no existes, resígnate—Dice la gigante tratando de convencerlo.

—No me voy a resignar—dice serio Wandering.

—Pues tampoco te irás. — Contesta la poni gigante desafiante. —Igual ¿por qué quieres salir de aquí? Volverás a estar solo, no podrás salir de ese vació y enloquecerás más.

—Eso ya no te importa, me aburres— dice él ignorándola.

—Puedo ser tú familia si quieres, solo no te vayas. Desaparecería sin ti. Te amo creador. — insiste desesperada.

—Tengo otras ideas en mente, tú ya eres una idea vieja. —dice marchándose.

La poni comienza a tener ciertos cambios, comienzan a salirle tentáculos y lo captura.

—¡No me dejas otra opción estarás aquí te guste o no! — Ruge aparecen colmillos en su boca y sus colores cambian a unos oscuros y tenebrosos— ¡No voy a desaparecer, solo porque tuviste un repentino ataque de moral!

—¡Entonces yo te haré desaparecer! — Grita volviéndose un gigante y la golpea.

Ella lo atrapa. —Nadie más te amará de la misma forma que yo, soy tú imaginación ¿quien más sabrá lo que te gusta? — Dice brevemente volviéndose hermosa otra vez.

—Ellas sí que saben lo que me gusta. — Responde burlón golpeándola.

—¿Ellas? ¿La cualquiera y la infiel? Ja no me hagas reír—Le muestra sus fracasos, cuando fue brutalmente golpeado por salvar a Applejack y todo lo que pasó después. —¿Realmente quieres pasar por eso otra vez? — Pregunta acariciando su mentón, sus golpes se curan. — Esto es mejor, yo nunca te diré que no. Applejack sí.

—La gran diferencia es que tú no existes. Es un poco raro fornicar con mi imaginación. ¿Es como masturbarse? Eso ya es trabajo de uno sólo — dice apartándose y vuelve a ignorarla.

Ella comienza a hacerse pequeña. —Tú tampoco existes ahora, formas parte de la nada absoluta, eso nos hace igual —Dice desesperada abrazándolo—. Por favor, no me mates yo te hice quien eres— suplica.

—Te equivocas: yo te hice lo que eres. Además, pienso y luego existo. Adiós. —dice él volteándose sin el menor remordimiento.

—¡Bien enano inútil, vuelve a tú soledad ya verás cuando menos lo esperes te tendré en mis cascos otra vez y esta vez no te dejaré ganar! —Sentencia desapareciendo.

El lugar vuelve a ser el mismo vacío de antes, no hay nada. Absolutamente nada.

—Bien, supongo que ahora me toca ver cómo volver a la vida —dice serio— En fin, manos a la obra.

Igualmente, aunque no la sienta hay una sombra negra de aspecto tenebroso en la cercanía que se mantiene cerca de él. Solo esperando la oportunidad de capturarlo nuevamente en su red.

 **Fin**

 **Agradecimientos a todos los que lean el fic, se aprecia el detalle y a mi dulce compañero por ayudarme con esto.**


End file.
